bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Moments: Chapter 23: The Camp Out, and Tent Collapse
Chapter 23: Camp Out, and Tent Collapse As Ally and the Chipmunks and Chipettes played some more games, Dave came walking over to them and asked: "So, how is everyone doing?" "We're doing great, Dave!" Simon answered calmly. "What do you think of our tent, Dave?" Theodore asked curiously. "It looks nice," Dave answered as he looked at the bed sheet tent to make sure that it was secure. Once he was done looking at the tent, Dave asked: "I was thinking about dinner, and was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind having some leftover pizza?" "Not at all, Dave. That's fine," Alvin replied casually. Dave smiled, and went to go make dinner. As Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Ally all smiled and talked some more, Ally noticed how dark it was outside while they were hanging out in their bed sheet tent. "Hey guys, did you notice how dark it is outside? It's kind of fun," Ally said enthusiastically. "Yeah. It's kind-of like we're camping out," Eleanor exclaimed with a smile. Everyone else agreed that it did start to feel like a camp out. This got everyone excited. Soon, it was to eat dinner, and when they did, Alvin got an idea. He asked Dave if they could sleep in their tent. Dave thought about it, and told them it was okay. All of the chipmunks and Ally cheered. After dinner, all six of the chipmunks and Ally went back upstairs and hung out some more. After a few hours, Dave came up and said goodnight. After saying goodnight, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes and Ally began talking again. Then, Alvin got an idea. "Hey, you know what this camp out needs? A ghost story!" he said with excitement. "Okay fine, but not too scary; you don't want to give any of us nightmares," Simon replied, knowing how Alvin enjoyed telling scary, imaginative stories. Alvin nodded understandingly, and then began his story: "It all began a long time ago, in this very house, before any of us ever lived here, there lived a kid and his puppy. The two of them were best friends, and enjoyed playing together, until one night, something happened. The kid and his puppy were playing together when out of nowhere, they accidentally ran into the linen closet, and got locked in. As they cried out for help and tried to get out, some bed sheets fell off the shelves, and fell right on top of them! The poor kid and his puppy were so spooked when the sheets fell on them, that they somehow unlocked the door, but came out of the closet looking like ghosts! After they got the sheets off, the boy and his puppy had a good laugh, and had fun playing under the sheets for the rest of the night. It is now said that if you go to the linen closet at night, you should be careful; or you might end up trapped under a sheet, just like the kid and his puppy! ... Boo!" Ally jumped upon hearing Alvin say 'Boo!' and got scared. "Ahhhhhhhhh! A ghost! Alvin please stop! Ah! - Oh no!" Ally exclaimed as she backed away in fright, accidentally knocking over one of the plastic poles that was holding up the tent. The pole fell, and soon, the other poles fell down too! The king-sized bed sheet slid off the mattresses and collapsed on top of the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, and Ally.